1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meter mounting structure and a meter mounting method, in which a meter is mounted into an instrument panel of an automobile.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 10-56998, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A meter for an automobile is mounted to an instrument panel. As shown in FIG. 7, a meter 51 comprising a connector fitting portion 53 is pushed into an instrument panel 52 having a connector 54 from the front side to the inner side in the horizontal direction indicated by an arrow G in FIG. 7.
As a result of the pushing operation in the direction of the arrow G, as shown in FIG. 8, the connector fitting portion 53 of the meter 51 is fitted to the connector 54 of the instrument panel 52.
The above-mentioned meter mounting structure has the following problem. The meter 51 is held by a hand, and then pushed into the instrument panel 52 in a substantially horizontal manner, thereby fitting the connector fitting portion 53 to the connector 54. Therefore, it is difficult to correctly position the connector fitting portion 53 with respect to the connector 54, and the force required for fitting the connector fitting portion 53 to the connector 54 directly acts on the worker. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the assembly of the meter mounting structure is low in workability.